Perfect Weapon
by Queensbaby
Summary: Yugioh is over and some members of the cast are looking for a new gig. What will happen when they all are cast… in a murder mystery flick?
1. Chapter 1

Before reading this story you must know: Yugi and the gang were fictional characters in the show Yugioh. This is the real world (so to speak). I was going to give them different names but I think that's a bit too difficult to follow so they have the same first names but different last names. Any other changes will be noted in the story. Oh yeah, Evil Bakura's first name is Bakura. His and Ryou's last name will not be Bakura!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: You're In This Too?

"Dad, I wanna come too." Noah pleaded with his real father, Seto Kanem.

"Maybe next time Noah, but not today." Seto wanted to get to the studio early. It was his first day on the new set of his first movie. He jogged out to his Mercedes and pulled out of the driveway. He probably only got a mile or so before a fan spotted him. "I really need to get tinted windows." He said with a sigh. The fan girl screamed in excitement and ran up to his car. The screaming caused a scene and soon there was a crowd of people pointing and waving.

"Oh my gosh." The screaming fan girl screeched into his windshield. "It's Seto Kaiba from Yugioh." He tried to keep driving but he hit a red light. "Kaiba I love you, I love you, I love you." The girl continued to screech. Finally the light turned green.

"Sweet freedom." He thought. Seto smiled at the girl to be polite and began to accelerate. The poor girl almost had a heart attack jumping up and down. Seto Kanem just looked back quickly to make sure she didn't get hit by a car, jumping all around the street. Yugioh had been over for three weeks and his fans were gathering everywhere. None of them called him Seto Kanem either. Until the movie he was in came out, he would be known as Seto Kaiba, and his son would be his half brother Noah Kaiba. Seto drove down to the new studio to check out everything that was going on there. Once he had parked his car, a slender woman with glasses approached him.

"Um, Mr. Kanem?" she asked. Seto looked at her. "Hi, I'm Jill the assistant director, you remember?" Seto told her that he did and extended a friendly hand. She took his hand and shook it softly. "Mr. Javier will be meeting with everyone in Building 1, but there's plenty of time before that. Do you need me to show you where it is?"

"I'll find it alright by myself."

"Okay, well I'll see you later." Jill walked away slowly at first but then quickened her pace when one of the crewmembers dropped a crate. Seto looked around for Building 1. When he found it he wandered inside to see if anyone was there. To his great surprise, a familiar face greeted his entrance.

"Yami Oharu?" Seto was amazed to see his former co-star.

"Seto Kanem, what're you doing here?" Yami shared his amazement. Yami got up from the couch he was sitting on to give Seto a friendly hug.

"I'm in the movie. Don't tell me you're in it too."

"Yeah I am. What a coincidence." Both of them sat down on the couch.

"So, where's little brother?" Seto asked.

"Back at home with Ma, finishing his studies and soaking up the fan mail. And how's Noah?"

"Pathetic. He really hates his tutor and he wants to be with me."

"Well you can't blame him. I mean, split custody between you and his mom, that's gotta be tough on him."

"Nah, he just likes getting the attention from our adoring fans. As for his mom, let's not get started on her." Suddenly the door opened again.

"That's why I plan to stay a bachelor forever. Breakups are simple that way." Seto and Yami turned around to see Tristan Reis. Things were getting weird. All three of them were in the same movie? Tristan walked up to them.

"Wow Tristan! You look good." Yami complemented. Tristan ran a hand through his hair. The point was gone! Instead there were two split sections of draping bangs that complemented his face much better.

"Thanks man. That damn point had been it my hair so long, I almost forgot what I looked like without it." Despite what the show would have people believe, Tristan Reis was quite the lady's man. In fact, while doing Yugioh, he had managed to go out with every eligible female that was a part of the show at least once. "And what about your hair Yami? That's not the style it was before."

"Oh yeah that had to go." Yami said realizing that he had also gotten rid of his former hairstyle. The star had left his head and was replaced with a short ponytail. However, the blond bangs were something that Yami enjoyed so he decided to keep them that way. "Yugi's gonna keep his wig as a memento." All three of them laughed and reminisced as another familiar person walked in. Serenity Kiore entered the small room containing two strangers and one familiar face. She walked closer to realize that she knew the two other men.

"Holy crap! This is ridiculous, you guys are in it too aren't you." Serenity stated. When they nodded she just laughed. "This is gonna be terrific." She held open the door and called out to some people outside. "Hey guy's, look who's here." She waved the two boys in. Ryou Hainsworth peeked inside the room before entering. Spotting his friends, he smiled and called out to Bakura who was listening to an MP3 at the time. After being called several times, Bakura realized he was being called and walked inside. Seeing everybody, he turned off his player and gave a confused look towards his twin.

"Are we in the right place?" When Ryou assured him that they were, they all walked over to the three guys on the couch and situated themselves. Not long afterwards Tea Gaines walked in. She had the same reaction that everyone did at first and sat down. She noted the significant changes that many of them had gone through. Yami and Tristan had different hairstyles, Serenity looked more her age, and the Hainsworth brothers weren't wearing makeup to increase and decrease their ages. She herself was letting her hair grow and had taken out the blue contact lenses, revealing bright green eyes.

The director would be coming soon and everyone waited to see who would show up next. It wasn't a long wait before Ishizu and Marik Habib entered. "Hey look, they got the married folk too." Tristan teased. Ishizu and Marik looked at each other for an answer.

"Come join our little reunion." Tea called out to them. Still confused, they walked over to the couches. Ishizu and Marik had been married long before Yugioh. Marik was 26, a year older than her, and they had been married for 8 years. In fact, their son had played a younger version of Marik on the show.

The next people to come in were Joey Spade and his girlfriend Mai Lefonn. The guys happily greeted them as the shock grew on their faces. Joey was the second youngest guy in Yugioh at 23 years old. Mai was the same age as Tea and Serenity at 23. To the great joy of some fans and dismay of others, Joey and Mai became an actual couple in the middle of the Battle City season on the show.

The last person to arrive was Duke McGinnis. "What took ya Duke?" Joey yelled.

"Did I miss something?" Duke asked looking around the room. Just then, a stout young man walked in. Everyone recognized him from the audition. He was the director, Bob Javier.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Partial Synopsis

"Hello everyone. I'm Bob Javier, the director, as you know. You may have a few questions about this production. For instance you may have noticed that all of you have worked together before." Well that was a big duh. "Also, you may have wondered why none of you have been informed as to what part you have been chosen for or allowed to look over the entire script. Well let me put a few of those to rest for you.

"You are not the only people in this movie, but you are the people who have vital characters, which is why you are here. Why are you all from the show Yugioh? I have no clue. Ask the casting director. Also, I am working on a technique to put the characters in the right mindset by becoming their characters. As we get further into taping, you will get more of the script. That way it's more exciting for you guys."

Bob was carrying a large bag. He opened up the bag, pulled out a notebook and opened it up to the first page. "Now for the fun stuff. As you all know this is a murder mystery entitled "Perfect Weapon". It's about a police detective who is tracking down a serial killer that kills his victims in an assortment of ways that all contain ice." Things were getting interesting for everyone. Bob turned to the next page of his notebook. "Yami Oharu will be playing Eli, the determined police detective that tracks down the killer." Seto gave Yami a pat on the back. "Joseph Spade, you will be Douglas Manchester, the heir to your dead father's multi-million dollar cruise liner business. Serenity Kiore will be your older sister, Pamela, and Mai Lefonn will be Stacie, your wife of 2 years."

"This is sounding slightly familiar." Marik stated.

"Don't blame me, blame casting. Moving on. Pamela is the flirtatious wife of Leon Quiq, Seto Kanem. Leon is a hard working, intelligent, intellectual man, and outstanding helper in his community. He's pretty much the perfect husband except for one thing. Rumor is, he's cheating on his wife with another guy." Seto's jaw dropped, Yami held in his laughter, Joey did the same but couldn't hold back a snort, and everyone else looked smilingly at Seto. "Wait, but not just any guy. A good looking, free lance ice sculptor, named Andre, which will be played by Duke McGinnis." Duke wasn't smiling anymore.

"I couldn't have picked a cuter couple myself." Mai laughed. Duke was about to protest when Bob went on with the characters.

"Nick and Amy Adams are your normal newly wed couple. They will be played by Tristan Reis and Tea Gaines." Tristan shifted over to Tea.

"Hey Tea, just like old times, remember?" Tea moved away from him.

"Too well." She said turning away from him. Tea had been the first girl Tristan went out with. Just when things were getting serious she dumped him because he was flirting with Mai, Serenity, and the makeup girl.

"Our next couple will be J.T and Angel Rashad." He made a gesture towards Ishizu and Marik. "They are the soul proprietors of one of the largest luxury jet plane producing companies and do business with the Manchesters."

"Nice going you two." Duke said. " I wish I were that lucky." Everyone laughed. At least now Duke could joke about his role.

"Finally, Ryou and Bakura Hainsworth are Ground man and Wires, twin brothers who help out Eli. They are experts in surveillance and undercover work. Now that you all know your roles you can get your scripts in the copy room. That's it for today people. Stay if you want to but I'm going home." Bob got up from his chair and headed towards the door. "We will be shooting Act 1, Scenes 1-20 in… oh lets say…a week. I know you're gonna be great people." With that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Waiting for Scripts

"So any of you guys going home?" Marik asked.

"Why don't we stay awhile? We could look over the lines and get re-acquainted." Ryou suggested.

"I'm alright with that. I'll go get the scripts." Mai volunteered. "Coming Mr. Spade?"

"You bet I will." Joey jumped up and proceeded out the door.

"What about the rest of you?" Bakura asked.

"We can stay." Ishizu answered referring to herself and Marik.

"We've cleared off the entire day." Marik added.

"I did the same thing." Tea commented.

"I'll only distract Noah from his tutor. I'm in." Seto said thinking it over. Everyone else nodded and agreed. "Noah's growing accustomed to the celebrity life really quick and he loves all the fan attention."

"Probably because he hasn't run into any psychotics or weirdoes. Tristan said. "What's fame done to you?"

"Well; my ex wants me back now, fan girls are everywhere I look, people still call me Kaiba, Noah and I get all the best seats for anything we want, and apparently there are a lot of girls out there who wanna have my baby."

"Same here." All the guys chorused at once.

"I was out with little Mariku," Marik added "when a group of ladies surrounded us begging for autographs. Some of them bent down gawking at him and asked for a hug. He actually hugged one of them and that poor deluded girl cried that she wanted my baby." Everyone laughed.

"You never told me about that." Ishizu said.

"Oh yeah, that happened yesterday." Marik replied.

"One guy asked me to sign his lower abdomen." Serenity added.

"That is so cheap." Tristan stated. "But that reminds me of a girl who wanted me to sign her back. She pulled her shirt completely off with nothing underneath and bent over for me to sign it."

"That's just plain sleazy." Tea was disgusted.

"It's because the show targeted more than just young boys from ages 8-10. It had things that older woman liked too." Yami told everyone. "Like there was a little kid who asked me to sign his Duel Monster trading card and once he left his older sister asked me to sign her cleavage." They laughed some more.

"I know what you mean about the whole age thing." Duke added. "Last week some old lady started smacking me around saying that I was a good for nothing show off and explaining the problems of today's youth. I think she really thought I was Duke Devlin." Everyone laughed again.

"What was she hitting you with?" Yami asked.

"A leather strap." Suddenly Ryou gave an assortment of small girly gasps, whimpers, and screeches. Bakura's pupils became tiny and he shuddered longer than any of them had seen anyone shudder before. With an eye twitch between both of them, they finally stopped. They looked at the petrified twins. "What's up with you guys?"

"We can't tell you." Ryou answered.

"It's much too embarrassing." Bakura said.

"Come on, we're like family." Tristan pleaded.

"We're all adults here. Will you tell if we promise not to laugh?" Ishizu asked them.

"You promise not to?" Ryou wanted to make sure. "I still don't know." Ishizu made a sad face and pleaded pathetically. "Oh all right." Ryou began to explain the incident.

"Shortly after the episode where Bakura is beaten in the Shadow Game against Marik, me and Bakura went to a bar in the city. Well Bakura wanted to have one more drink and I needed some fresh air so I went outside. That's when a man and woman in leather approached me. They said they were fans of the show and asked me to sign something for them. They gave me a black leather whip and a white out pen to sign it with.

"If that weren't weird enough, the guy started talking about how much fun we could have with the whip. Finally Bakura came out and the both of them just lit up with joy. The woman went up to him and the guy stayed with me. I hadn't realized how big he was before. He told me that I was very cute for a guy. That I was…" Ryou shuddered, "tender, soft and delicate like a girl. I wanted to ask him if he would stop petting me but I was too scared.

"Then the woman brought Bakura over and she whispered all the things they could do with us." Ryou began whimpering and Bakura began shuddering again. They were lost within their own memory of it all. They started to make incoherent noises. The words closet, whip, plugging, binding, dark, and leather straps were the only understandable words. After a brief silence Ryou seemed to come back. "Then she asked if 'two hot guys' like us would be up for it and the man winked at us"

"What did you say?" Serenity was astonished, disgusted and on the brink of laughing her ass off.

"I said…'Tempting…..but no thank you'." Everyone was very still.

"Go ahead and laugh. I know that you want to." Bakura said looking around. Duke and Seto were the first to indulge in the guilty pleasure of laughing at another person's misfortune. After that it became contagious. Ishizu tried hard to stop her laughing so that she could sympathize with them.

"Oh poor babies. Come here." She held out open arms, trying hard not to crack up. Like small children running to their mother, they went over to her. Ryou wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his head on her chest. Bakura wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head in her lap. Ishizu was still laughing lightly and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You know, I hadn't noticed how delicate and girly the two of you were." Seto commented, still laughing. He and Duke laughed harder.

"You two shouldn't be laughing." Bakura smirked.

"Yeah," added Ryou. "Or has Leon Quiq forgotten about Andre, his LUVA." Ryou started to laugh accentuating lover. "Just wait. You two are gonna have a make out scene or a kiss that you'll never do quite right, and be forced to do it again and again with more and more passion until it's believable. Then we'll see who's laughing." Ryou and Bakura made kissing noises at them. Seto and Duke immediately stopped.

"Hey, talking about the scenes, where are Joey and Mai?" Tea wondered aloud. "Do you think they got lost?"

"Maybe the scripts weren't in there." Yami guessed.

"Or the door was locked." Serenity figured.

"What if they're locked inside?" Tristan wondered.

"Or they could be having sex in there and just lost track of time." Marik said matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, seriously." Tea said.

"No, no, I think he's right. They probably are having sex in there." Ryou added.

"It makes sense." Bakura agreed. "Most likely it's a quickie so they should be coming back any minute now." As though he said the magic words, the door crept open and Joey and Mai walked inside. "Well, well, well, look who's come back."

"Sorry you guys. Something… came up." Joey apologized scratching his head to think up an excuse.

"Yeah, it has a tendency to do that now a days doesn't it." Serenity snickered.

"You're just jealous." He smiled and gave Mai a kiss.

"Cut the crap Joseph Spade, you horney bastard, and give me my script." Yami playfully picked on him from across the room. Joey tossed him one. Yami looked at it closely. "There better not be any surprises in this thing."

"Nothing you haven't seen already." Everyone made an 'ooooh' noise. Yami simply smiled.

"And just like before, my answer is this." Yami stuck up his middle finger. "Now, Act 1 Scene 1."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright this is a pretty long chapter but it's the whole point of the story enjoy and review to tell me your thoughts.**_

****

Chapter 4: Act 1, Scenes 1-20

A week had passed and everyone waited to start shooting. Everything was set for the first 20 scenes. Even cast members that weren't in those scenes that day came along to watch. Joey had on boxers and Mai had on a strapless tube top and shorts. Director Bob Javier sat down in his director's chair, the set was ready, Joey and Mai were in place, and the cameras were rolling. They just waited for the signal. "ACTION!"

**Manchester Residence-**_ (DOUGLASS and STACIE MANCHESTER are asleep. The phone rings and STACIE stirs. After three rings she picks up the phone. DOUGLASS wakes up.)_

MAI- Hello? _(Listens to other end)_ Yes. Just a moment. _(Turns to Douglass)_ It's Mr. Rashad.

JOEY- Douglass Manchester. _(Listens to other end)_ Good morning to you as well. How's the Missus? _(Listening)_ Wonderful. So what order of business has made you call us this morning? _(Listens)_ No problem. What time? _(Listens)_ That will be fine. Goodbye.

(DOUGLASS hangs up the phone and realizes that STACIE has fallen back to sleep. He slips out of bed and into the bathroom. He showers, washes his face, brushes his teeth, combs his hair and exits the bathroom with a towel around his waist. STACIE has waken back up.)

MAI- Meeting with the Rashad's?

JOEY- Yeah.

_(Walks over to bureau and pulls out underwear and undershirt, then to his closet.)_

MAI- You know it gets so lonely here when you're away. I wish I had someone to keep me company.

JOEY- _(From inside the closet)_ I'm sorry. I wish I could stay with you.

MAI- It's all right. _(Thinking) _Hey Doug.

JOEY- _(In dress pants and an unbuttoned dress shirt.) _What's up?

_(Kneels down beside the bed. STACIE helps him finish dressing from bed) _

MAI- What do you think about us having kids?

JOEY- I don't know. Why? Do you want to have kids?

MAI- Maybe. I don't know either. Do you think I'd be a good mom?

JOEY- I think you'd be a great mom.

MAI- And I think you'd be the best dad, and we'd raise perfect kids.

JOEY- A dozen perfect little Dougs and Stacies.

MAI- A dozen? I was thinking maybe two.

JOEY- Two?

MAI- Yeah. Two's a nice number. So what do you think?

JOEY- _(Looking around, smiling)_ With all this room it would be a crime not to. _(Kisses_ _her)_ I got to go. I'll see you later this afternoon

_(He grabs his jacket and leaves the room. He heads downstairs, goes outside, and steps into a limousine waiting_ _for him.) _

JOEY- Pick up Pam first, then head down to the office.

_(Limo takes off down the street and enters an estate. PAM is waiting by the door. The driver steps out and around the car and opens the door for her. Driver walks back around and gets back in his seat. Limo pulls out of the driveway.) _

At this time, it would be nice to know what everyone looks like. The most noticeable change has been done to Serenity. Now, she normally has red hair right? Well now she's blond! That's right! They dyed her hair blond! And she's dressed like a million dollar slut. She's wearing a silk button up shirt with a low, low, even lower neckline and a skirt so high, if it were a centimeter higher it would be illegal. She's also wearing Gucci everything, and pumps. Miss Kiore wants it known that she is having the time of her life playing this role…who wouldn't. Everyone else in the office scene is wearing business suits. Mai will be debuting in her most modest outfit yet. A clingy, flesh colored shirt and blue jeans! Miss Lefonn believes that it is a pleasant change. Our final change is for Yami. The star shaped hair will NOT be returning! Mr. Oharu has made it clear to the director that he wants to leave his past image. That should be it for now.

SERENITY- Well look at you, baby bro, looking sharp. You like my suit?

JOEY- Don't you think that it's a bit revealing?

SERENITY- No. Anyway, what's been going on?

JOEY- Stacie and Me decided that we want to have kids.

SERENITY- That's great! I'm so happy for you two.

JOEY- Thanks! Anything new in your life Pam?

SERENITY- Me? –Uh, no. Nothing really.

_(Limo heads towards the office)_

**Eli's Office- **_(The space is dark and crowded with paperwork. ELI sits at his desk surrounded by papers and pictures. He's looking through stacks of information when he realizes that there are two messages on his answering machine. He takes a break from the papers and presses a button on the machine.)_

MACHINE- Two new messages. First message _(A woman's voice)_ _Hey Eli it's me Susan. Um, I don't know how to say this but –um- it's over. Sorry. _

(ELI looks dumbfounded at the machine, and puts his face in his hands, groaning)

MACHINE- Second message _(A man's voice) Eli, you're off the case. GO HOME!_

_(Eli looks at the machine again, drops his hand, and pathetically bangs his head against the desk three times, groaning)_

MACHINE- There are no more messages. Goodbye.

**?- **_(Somewhere, two unidentified, gloved hands are packing masterfully sculpted arrows made of ice into a cooler.)_

**Douglass Manchester's Office- **_(DOUG and PAM are seated with Mr. and Mrs. Rashad. They seem to have come to an agreement. Everyone stands up and shakes hands. Everyone walks to the door.)_

MARIK- Well I think we are all about to become much wealthier people. I'll start getting the paperwork set up. It's been a pleasure doing business with the two of you.

SERENITY- _(flirtatiously) _The feeling is mutual. I know that I, personally, can't wait to get down to business.

MARIK- _(grinning) _Then I'll try to make some time real soon.

SERENITY- I'd like that.

(Mr. Rashad J.T remembers his wife's presence standing next to him and stops grinning. Mrs. Rashad ANGEL looks at him angrily with folded arms. DOUG looks at PAM in disgust.)

MARIK- Well, we'd better be heading off. _(directed towards Mrs. Rashad) _Come my Angel.

ISHIZU- It's not going to work. _(walks off towards the elevator. Mr. Rashad makes an apologetic gesture and chases after her.)_

SERENITY- _(noticing Doug's look.)_ Oh shut up! It got the job done.

JOEY- _(sarcastically) _Sorry. I just thought that you were a married woman who dressed inappropriately and flirted with married business associates.

SERENITY- Lighten up Dougy. But that reminds me, I have to get back home. Leon will want to know what happened and I have to change. _(jogs lightly to 2nd elevator.) _Give Stacie my regards okay?

_(Douglass walks back into his office to wait for STACIE.)_

**Outside Office Building**- _(A dark figure dressed all in black, pulls one sculpted arrow out of a cooler and a bow. PAM walks cheerily out of the building. Seeing her, the figure makes an angry fist, and readies an arrow, prepares to fire, but at the last minute decides not to. Instead the archer angrily sits down to wait for his real target and looks as PAM walks further away.)_

**Douglass Manchester's Office- **_(DOUG waits staring expectantly at his intercom. Finally the voice of his secretary is heard.)_

SECRETARY- Mr. Manchester, your wife is here.

JOEY- Thank you.

_(DOUG gets from behind his desk and enters the hall outside the office. STACIE is smiling at him.) _

JOEY- Cindy, we're going out to lunch. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Do you need anything?

SECRETARY- No thanks.

_(DOUG and STACIE walk outside into the warm sunlight.)_

MAI- Isn't it a beautiful day?

JOEY- I know. It's not the kind of day you want to stay inside an office.

MAI- That is why I have freed you. So that you can have these fifteen minutes to enjoy the warmth with me.

JOEY- Really? I thought we were going to go eat.

MAI- Yeah well there's that too.

_(Continue to walk in silence for a while. STACIE's face grows with worry.)_

JOEY- What's wrong?

MAI- Something's not right. I'm getting a bad feeling.

JOEY- Are you alright?

_(STACIE looks around more worried. DOUG begins to look around to when STACIE spots something. Her eyes widen with fear.)_

MAI- Doug! Look out!

_(STACIE pushes DOUG to the ground just as two arrows are shot at them. The first scratches DOUG's ear as he falls, the second hits STACIE square in the stomach. The few people around them scream in panic and run away. The archer picks up his bow and cooler and runs. DOUG turns around to see STACIE still standing with a arrow shot almost completely through her. STACIE looks at it in disbelief and falls to her knees. DOUG rushes to her aid.)_

JOEY- Stacie. You're hurt.

MAI- _(painfully) _I've noticed. _(Looks down at the arrow again) _I'm sorry Doug. I guess we can't have kids now, huh.

JOEY- _(pathetically) _Don't talk like that you'll be fine. I'm going to get you help.

_(Tears of sadness and pain fill both their eyes. Blood drips from STACIE's lips. She smiles weakly and crumples to the ground dead, leaving DOUG alone.)_

_JOEY- (sad, disbelieving) _Stacie? No Stacie, please. _(crying) _Stacie. You can't leave me now.

_(DOUG breaks down over the body as some people begin to gather. Arrow begins to melt.)_

**News Broadcast- **Our top story today; Stacie Manchester, wife of Douglas Manchester, the owner of the Manchester luxury liner industry, has been murdered. She was allegedly walking with Mr. Manchester, when she was shot in the stomach with a most unusual weapon. An arrow…made of ice. The weapon melted before police arrived at the scene and there appear to be no suspects in the case. Mr. Manchester is not available for questioning at this time.

**Eli's Apartment- **_(ELI sits in a recliner chair with a beer bottle. His cat curls by his feet as he watches the news report on Stacie's Murder.)_

YAMI- That's a damn shame. _(continues to look at the report. Curious)_ I think I'm gonna check out this case. There's just something about it. What do you think?

_(cat cries and runs away.) _

YAMI- Yeah well that's what you said about the last one. _(thinks) _Hmm, guess you were right about that one. Maybe I should listen to you this time.

(cat slowly emerges from her hiding space.)

YAMI- But when was the last time I did that?

_( the cat cries again and runs away as Eli gets up to grab his coat and leave.)_

**?- **_(Somewhere a meat locker is opened. Two gloved hands grab an icicle and break it off. The icicle is examined and placed in a cooler.)_

A noticeable change is seen in this next scene. For starters, Odion is playing Eli's chief. Now, unlike Marik and Ishizu Habib, in real life Odion was not actually middle eastern. He's actually a light toned African American. In fact, his name isn't even Odion, it is Oden Smith. This being the case, he is not Middle Eastern in the movie. Also, the lock of hair, which was actually a wig that glued onto his head, is gone and so is the face tattoo. Instead he grew a small beard. That being said, the cast continues.

Police Department- _(Scene takes place on a crowded floor of the police department. Phones ring, papers are flying, and the officers look overworked. ELI is seen through the open door of the CHIEF's office.)_  
YAMI- _(annoyed) _Oh come on chief. I need to get on this case. You owe me that much, you threw me off the Kyoto Murder for no reason. 

ODEN- _(crosses arms and gives look as if to say 'are you kidding me?') _Eli, you're a great detective with a lot of determination but you get too caught up in your cases. You've gotten shot or mortally wounded in everything you've ever done on the force and to be completely honest…. we're tired of covering your medical.

YAMI- But they still got solved!

ODEN- _(shakes his head)_ Look, you just got out of the hospital, take a rest. We'll alert you if we need help… which we shouldn't.

(ELI walks out of the office upset. CHIEF rubs his temples as he goes. ELI heads for the elevator, which closes before he gets in. Impatiently he heads for the stairs. While walking down, he spots Interrogation floor and decides to stop. He searches for one that's in use. After walking in on a few he's not looking for, he spies one with DOUGLASS MANCHESTER inside. Discreetly, ELI enters the invisible booth to watch. There is only one other person inside, but the officer WIRES doesn't acknowledge his presence. On the other side of the window, DOUG looks distraught. The officer inside the room GROUND MAN gives him a paper cup with water.)

JOEY- May I please go now? I've told you everything I know.

RYOU- Of course. Are you sure you wouldn't like an escort?

JOEY- No thank you.

(DOUG drinks the last of the water and crumples the cup. Walking out the door, he throws the crumpled cup into a nearby trashcan. Back in the booth: ELI taps WIRES on the shoulder)

YAMI- Anything interesting come up, Wires?

BAKURA- Well let's see. (stretching) There were two arrows fired. The wife obviously saw the archer, and pushed him to the ground. He was most likely the initial target. Nope nothing really interesting except that it was an arrow… and of course that it was made of ice. (stops and looks at ELI) How's the leg and the uh… (gestures towards groin) pelvis?

YAMI- Better.

BAKURA- That's good to hear. (Pauses) Where do you think we should start?

YAMI- Don't ask me. The man upstairs won't let me on the case.

BAKURA- Good. Get some rest. There are a lot of regular officers who can escort the poor guy around.

YAMI- I thought he said he didn't want an escort.

BAKURA- What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

(Pushes a button on the panel. A beep is heard and Ground man turns towards them.)

BAKURA- Ground man, follow him home.

RYOU- You act as though I have nothing better to do with my time. (leaves)

(DOUG enters his car and leaves the police station. As he drives he remembers Stacie. **Flashbacks. Pictures flash of he and Stacie together. Their wedding, their honeymoon, their romance and her asking if he wanted to have kids. Then pictures of her crumpling to the ground. He tried to see where it came from but whoever did it was gone. **

At the end of his drive, he pulls into Pam's house and gets out the car. GROUND MAN trails not too far behind him. DOUG approaches the door, wipes sweat from his forehead, and rings the doorbell. A sound is heard above him. His eyes widen when he looks up and sees a dark figure on the roof. DOUG attempts to yell but a large icicle is dropped on him, point first. The dark figure immediately flees before GROUND MAN's car pulls up.)

RYOU- Holy shit!

**News Broadcast- **In a startling turn of evens, Douglass Manchester was murdered in front of his sister, Pamela Quiq's house late last evening, when a large icicle was dropped on him. The killer supposedly dropped the icicle from the roof of the first floor entrance way. Police still appear to have no suspects in either murder. The funeral will be held in a private location, next week. In other news, how to beat the summer heat.

**Eli's Apartment- **(ELI sits looking glumly at the television as the broadcast continues. ELI picks up the phone and dials a number. The phone rings four times and the CHIEF's voice is heard on the other end.)

ODEN- What is it Eli?

YAMI- Chief, I have to get on this case, you need me.

(There is a click.)

YAMI- Chief? Chief? Son of a – (ELI slams the phone on the receiver.)

**Quiq Residence- **(Outside the house are police vehicles and dozens of officers. The entranceway to the house is surrounded in yellow tape. Inside, PAM sits on the couch crying. LEON sits by her side trying to calm her. GROUND MAN sits parallel to them with an earpiece concealed in his right ear.)

RYOU- So, your brother had no enemies that you know of?

SERENITY- (crying, upset) No! He was a good person! He- he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this and neither did Stacie.

(Outside, WIRES is seen with a similar earpiece and a cell phone. On the other line is ELI.)

YAMI- Now ask if she had any enemies.

(WIRES turns on his earpiece.)

BAKURA- Ask if there's anyone who'd want to knock her off. Maybe they killed Doug and Stacie to get to her.

(Back inside, GROUND MAN nods, showing that he understood.)

RYOU- Do you have any enemies?

SERENITY- (shocked) What?

RYOU- Mrs. Quiq, I know this is difficult for you but have you considered that they were killed to hurt you? Maybe even to get at your family's fortune?

(Outside)

BAKURA- Good one.

(Over the phone)

YAMI- What did he say?

(Outside)

BAKURA- He's questioning whether someone might want to bump them off for the money.

(A forensics investigator approaches)

FORENSICS INVESTIGATOR- We've found two sets of footprints on the roof.

BAKURA- Thanks.

(Forensics investigator leaves.)

(Over the phone)

YAMI- What's happening?

(Outside)

BAKURA- (WIRES speaks into the phone and earpiece at the same time.) They found footprints. Two sets.

(Inside)

RYOU- Ma'am. It would seem two pairs of footprints have been found on your roof.

SETO- One of them might be mine. I was on the roof yesterday.

RYOU- (suspiciously) Doing what exactly?

SETO- Cleaning the gutters.

RYOU- (more suspicious) In the summer?

SETO- Dead squirrels.

SERENITY- That's right. He was on the roof when I came back home from work yesterday.

RYOU- (into earpiece) Got that?

(WIRES' voice is heard over the mic.)

BAKURA- Got it. Get us out of here.

RYOU- On it. (turns his attention to PAM.) Mrs. Quiq, I think it would be in your best interest to go somewhere else for a while. If you have any ideas of who may be doing this, please contact me.

(GROUND MAN gets up to leave. Before exiting, he turns his focus back to LEON.)

RYOU- Sir, would you mind staying here for questioning?

(LEON shakes his head and GROUND MAN leaves. Once outside, GROUND MAN takes the phone from WIRES. )

RYOU- What's this about?

(Over the phone)

YAMI- Nothing really. I just have a feeling about that guy. I think we should start with him.

**?- **(Somewhere, plastic is being laid out on a hard cement floor. After thoroughly smoothing out all the wrinkles, the dark figure moves its way around the room looking for something. It stops at an unusually large container of liquid nitrogen that has been carefully set aside. Beside it is an assortment of chisels, hammers, and a blowtorch.)

**Ground man and Wires' home- **(Three days later, GROUND MAN, WIRES, and ELI sit around a small table eating pizza. The television is on in the other room.)

YAMI- So they still haven't found any clues?

BAKURA- Nope. Nothing except those footprints, which didn't help us with a damn thing. They were less footprints than a small bunch of smudges.

RYOU- Whoever did it was standing on their toes the whole time. We did get a small pattern, though.

BAKURA- Not enough to find out what kind of shoe it was. Just enough to tell that they may have been boots or sneakers.

YAMI- Well that helps. Where's Pam staying?

RYOU- A friend's house. Ordered not to leave without police escort.

YAMI- For how long?

RYOU- Not sure. Maybe until the end of next week.

YAMI- That doesn't seem very long. It's only been three days.

BAKURA- Yeah well, she has a business to run, we don't want to spread panic, a lot of people are sure we'll catch this guy pretty soon, and even more figure that as quick as this guy moves, he should try to strike long before then.

RYOU- It's just a matter of seeing what he'll do.

(There is a brief silence that is broken by the ring of the telephone in the kitchen. GROUND MAN leaves the room to answer it. From the table, ELI and WIRES sit quietly listening to the conversation.)

RYOU- Hello? (listens) Oh Chief. What's up? (listens, there is a long pause) You're kidding! When? (listens) So what do you want us to do? (listens) All right. Thanks Chief.

(GROUND MAN returns to the table and sits down.)

BAKURA- What did the Chief want?

RYOU- Pam Quiq's friend just called. Someone grabbed Pam from her room.

YAMI- (shocked) You've got to be kidding. I thought police were watching the house.

RYOU- They were.

BAKURA- Damn.

YAMI- So what does he want you to do?

RYOU- Nothing yet, just keeping us posted in case he needs us. Oh, but he did want me to tell you that you're still not on the case.

YAMI- (confused) How did he know I was here?

(GROUND MAN shrugs)

**?- **(PAM sits bound and gagged on the floor. Tears and fright are evident in her eyes. A dark figure enters the room and closes a heavy metal door. The figure walks towards PAM and removes the gag. PAM immediately begins screaming and pleading for help, but the dark figure seems not to care and sits down. In it's hands are pictures, but what is on the pictures is not yet seen. After a while the screaming dies down and PAM is reduced to crying.)

SERENITY- (crying) What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?

(The dark figure says nothing but begins tossing the pictures at her feet. PAM looks at the pictures with growing concern.)

SERENITY- Who are you?

(The figure still says nothing, but begins to remove the sunglasses and mask. PAM'S eyes grow even larger in recognition and fear.)

SERENITY- (whispering) You? (crying harder) Oh God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't.

(The dark figure folds it's arms across it's chest.)

SERENITY- (pleading) You have to believe me. I always loved you, you know that. Please, we could make it work again.

(The dark figure stands up, pulling on his mask, as he shakes his head 'no'. PAM sees something on her left and looks frightened again.)

SERENITY- Oh God, no. Please, please don't do this.

(The dark figure bends down on one knee and, with a gloved hand, wipes the tears from her eyes. With the other hand, he pulls up the mask slightly, revealing his lips. He kisses her quickly and then whispers something in her ear. PAM'S face is a mixture between shock, fear, and anger.)

SERENITY- (screaming) How could you do this to me? I hate you. You won't get away with this.

(The dark figure picks PAM off the ground and carries her over to an open metal container that looks like a cryogenic chamber. The container is labeled 'Caution: Liquid Nitrogen. Do not expose to bare skin.' As PAM continues to scream insults at him, he forces her down into the tank and closes the lid. Her screams can still be heard from outside the tank but stop very shortly afterwards. The figure spreads out his fingers in the heavy gloves and walks back to the tank. He pulls the lid off the tank again and reaches inside quickly, feeling around. After a moment, he pulls PAM out. She has frozen solid. Once she is back on the plastic covered floor, the figure appears to stare at her. The scene fades quickly, and then, as though suddenly enraged, the figure grabs a sledgehammer, runs up to the frozen PAM and smashes her.)

Now just one more interruption before the end of scenes 1-20. In the next scene is a janitor. This janitor will be played by Professor Hawkins. He will, of course, be wearing a janitorial type outfit and will sound a lot older and weary than before. That should be it.

**Police Department- **(A JANITOR makes his way down the hallways of the precinct. He appears old and tired as he sweeps around the many investigators looking for Pamela Quiq. He continues down the halls, eventually coming to the janitor's closet. The JANITOR checks his watch. It is 4:18am. As he comes closer to the closet he notices a strange smell emitting from it. Slowly, he opens the door to find a large black garbage bag. Taped to it is a note. The note appears to be made from pieces of torn magazines and newspapers. It reads: JUST TAKING OUT THE TRASH! More curious, the JANITOR opens the bag and looks horrified at the broken, melting remains of PAM.)

**Eli's Apartment- **(ELI lays in bed, asleep, when the phone begins to ring. ELI begins to stir and lazily opens his eyes to see his cat looking at him from on top of his stomach. After five rings he crawls out of bed, shooing the cat away, to answer the phone in the other room. Before picking up the phone, ELI checks the clock on his television. It is 4:22am. Reluctantly, Eli picks up the phone.)

YAMI- Eli.

(Over the phone)

RYOU- Eli, it's me.

YAMI- Ground man? What's up? Why are you calling?

(Over the phone)

RYOU- You have to get down to the station quick.

YAMI- What for? Did they find Pam?

(Over the phone)

RYOU- Oh yeah, they found her.

YAMI- Where?

(Over the phone)

RYOU- In the broom closet on the third floor.

YAMI- Of the station?

(Over the phone)

RYOU- Yes. The Chief said you better get down here quick if you want to be on this case.

YAMI- I'll be there in a minute. (Hangs up)

(At that moment the cat enters the room and cries.)

YAMI- Sorry, they need me again.

(The cat cries once again and runs away.)

**Police Department- **(ELI enters a hectic setting in the hallway of the third floor. There are officers and forensic experts everywhere. ELI spots the CHIEF, WIRES, and a JANITOR standing further away from the crowd of people.)

CHIEF- (upset) This is an absolute outrage! How could the killer have broken into a police station and dumped her here without a single officer noticing. This is un-fucking-believable. (spots ELI) Eli! (signals him over) This is the man who found Mrs. Quiq. (looks back over at the closet) The press is going to have a field day with this. Un fucking believable.

(The CHIEF begins to walk down the hall. Before leaving he turns around and faces ELI.)

CHIEF- Eli…just find this guy, all right.

(ELI turns his attention to WIRES, who looks sick.)

YAMI- Is it really that bad?

JANITOR- It's absolutely horrible. Monstrous.

YAMI- Sir, when did you find the body?

JANITOR- 4:18. I was about to end my shift when I noticed the smell. That's all I know.

YAMI- Thank you.

(As though suddenly noticing it, ELI sniffs the air and makes a slightly disgusted gesture. Curious, he walks towards the closet, pushing past all the forensics experts. When he finally sees the remains, he quickly turns his head away in disgust, holding his nose. Not all the ice has melted away, but as the ice melts, so does more of her body, leaving little less than liquid behind. At that very moment, LEON is heard rushing through the halls.)

SETO- Let me through. I want to see her.

(LEON is seen pushing through the crowd up to the closet door and then suddenly stop. As he looks into the closet his mouth drops open.)

SETO- (long pause) Oh God, Pam!

(LEON covers his mouth and nose and suddenly runs away. ELI watches as he runs and turns away himself. He makes his way back to WIRES. This time, the JANITOR is gone and GROUND MAN is in his place.)

YAMI- So, I know this a pretty old question, but has anyone found anything?

BAKURA- Not a single thing. Not a single damn fingerprint on the letter or the bag. They're hoping we get lucky with the autopsy.

RYOU- Autopsy? What are they going to do? Run her through a strainer? (pauses) So, do you think we should have people watching Leon.

YAMI- No, I think he's hiding something.

BAKURA- You think he did it?

YAMI- I couldn't say. Why don't we tag him tomorrow.

BAKURA- (unexcited) That's what we do best.

RYOU- (restless) We're going to go. You can stay if you want to finish watching those hopefuls sponge up the rest of her. I know the coroner, nice lady; so if she finds anything we'll let you know.

**Eli's Office- **(ELI is seen at his familiar spot, at his desk, casually searching through papers. As he searches through the papers, it becomes evident that they are all about the Manchester's business. ELI comes across a copy of the Senior Manchester's last will and testimate. He quickly scans through until he sees something interesting. It reads: 'In the event of my death, I will leave my business and all it's profits to be evenly distributed to the peoples in my family, which will be re-distributed with the passing of a member. This trend will continue until the event in which none of my family members or their family is left. In which case, regular business protocol will continue.' ELI re-reads this a few times when the phone rings. Annoyed, he looks at the clock before picking up the phone. It is 6:04am.)

YAMI- Make it quick, I'm working now, Ground man.

(Over the phone)

RYOU- How did you know it was me?

YAMI- No one else calls me anymore.

(Over the phone)

RYOU- How sad for you. Anyway, did you find anything?

YAMI- A possible motive. What about you?

(Over the phone)

BAKURA- We got really lucky.

YAMI- You're on the line too?

(Over the phone)

BAKURA- Yes, but that doesn't matter. Tell him what happened Ground man.

RYOU- I am damn it. Anyway Eli, the coroner poured Pamela's remains through a filter and-

BAKURA- That's plain wrong!

RYOU- Let me have fun. It helps me not to throw up. Like I was saying, and what looked to have at one time been her hand…we found hair! Black hair.

BAKURA- (sarcastically) Now all we need to do is search for anyone on earth with black hair and a reason to kill off this family.

YAMI- For that, we will be trailing Leon. This is exactly what we needed.

(Looks back down at the Will.)

YAMI- Gentlemen…Let's find ourselves a murderer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Back to Reality

Scenes 1-20 had finally ended and the cast was excited. Those who did not already know the ending were itching to find out what would happen next and who would be killed next. Another popular issue was the fact that Duke's character, André, would enter very shortly. That was something people wanted to see.

After the month or so of shooting, the finished copy was finally coming together. Although the screening was meant to be a small occasion until the movie was completely finished it quickly became a monstrous event. Everyone who was a part of the project had tried to gather around the small screen it was being shown on, until finally the director was forced to play it on a larger screen in a different room. Despite the fact that they had been shooting the movie themselves, both cast and crewmembers fidgeted around in their seats, or made disgusted faces, or covered their eyes during the more gruesome parts of the movie. Once the first Act had finished playing, they were even more excited than before.

Bob Javier stood in front of his flock and demanded their attention. "Alright people, get a hold of yourselves. We're not even done yet. Now that you're all hyped, we may as well start handing out the scripts again. Too bad I don't feel like it. They're in the copy room so you can get them yourselves. What time is it?"

"It's about 1:30. Seto Kanem answered looking at his watch.

"No wonder I'm so tired. Well, I'm leaving. You guys know when the studio closes so…bye." Bob began to leave but suddenly stopped. "Oh shit I almost forgot; Seto, I need to talk to you." Bob motioned for Seto to follow him out of the room. Once the two of them had left, the cast once again buzzed with excitement.

"I feel so left out. I want to be in the next act." Tea whined pathetically.

"Oh don't cry sweetheart." Tristan said, wrapping a consoling hand around her.

"Hands off!" Tea growled.

"Now that's no way for married people to act." Joseph mocked.

"Of course it is." Ishizu and Marik said in unison. While everyone laughed, Yami looked around.

"Hey, is it just me, or is there a lot of people from Yugioh on the crew too?" Everyone looked around and noticed the crewmembers walking around, packing up to go home. It was true. They recognized many of the people, like the girl who played Dark Magician Girl was there from time to time, King's Knight, Umbra, Raphael, that silent guy was on make-up, Johnny Steps, Varon and more Yugioh characters.

"Well I'll be damned. You're right." Mai said looking around.

"Wait, wait, look!" Tea pointed out. "It's that girl…Misao from Ruroni Kenshin. See. The one doing make-up with that pierced guy."

Everyone looked at her. "Oh yeah." Duke said. "I recognize her now. She's kind'a cute."

"I know." Tristan replied. "I should go introduce myself." Tristan was about to get up but Tea slammed him back down on the couch, annoyed. "Why Tea are you jealous?" Tea just looked at him in a way that said, 'don't go to sleep tonight'. Tristan smiled at her and made a kiss gesture. Tea grabbed one of his bangs and pulled it hard. "Why Tea. I didn't think you were into that! But if you wanna play then I'm game."

Tristan rolled over on top of her so she couldn't get up. Tea screamed at him and kicked wildly into the air but Tristan seemed to enjoy it. Everyone watched as Tea screamed curses at him like 'get your heavy ass off me!' until something strange happened. Tristan kissed her and she cursed at him but then she kissed him back. As they proceeded to make out everyone fidgeted around uncomfortably.

Ryou grabbed a pointer stick the director was using, walked over to them, and began to poke them. Tristan waved the stick away as though it was a fly, never breaking the kiss, but Ryou continued to poke them. After a while, Bakura got up and joined the fun.

When Seto came back, Ryou and Bakura stopped poking but Tristan and Tea didn't seem to notice anyway. "What happened to them?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, maybe some S+M gets them in the mood." Serenity shrugged.

"Hm, I'll remember that next time. Anyway, I'm going to get the scripts. Ishizu, do you know where they are?"

"Yes." She said getting up and following him.

Once they were gone, there was still nothing to do but wait and watch Tea and Tristan. Joey looked over at Mai and grinned. "Give you any ideas?"

"Down Mr. Spade." She shook her head.

They watched growing more and more nauseous but, for some reason, unable to turn away. Tristan slipped a hand underneath her shirt and Tea let out a moan. Now, everyone was done watching. Serenity got up and tried to break them apart. "Alright, you guys are getting disgusting now."

Tristan finally broke his lip lock to look at her with a very annoyed expression on his face. "Do you mind? We're in the process of making up."

"Well neither of you is in second act so why don't you two just…get a room?" Serenity retorted. Tristan and Tea looked at each other.

"I don't want to." Tea said after a while and resumed what they had been doing. This time, the rest of them tried not to pay much attention to them.

"So Duke. I hear there's gonna be a kiss between André and Leon in the next Act. Care to fill us in?" Joey asked.

"Not really." Duke said, trying to ignore the fact that the Hainsworth twins were snickering. He hated the fact that they had been right about a kissing scene. "You two should can it."

"Why should we?" They asked in unison.

"Because if you don't I'm going to have to read this." Duke replied pulling out many sheets of paper stapled together.

"Oh that's really scary. Paper! Get it away!" Bakura commented sarcastically. Duke simply smiled and began to read an already marked page.

" **It's true. He could have done that. But now that Yami Bakura had his own body, there was only one thing on his mind. He silently walked down the hallway, stopping at the door where the moonlight was filtering through. Not a sound was made as he opened the door. Inside the moonlit bedroom lay the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His fair skin looked blue in the light and his untamed hair peacefully framed his angelic, sleeping face. **

"**As though a signal had alerted him, Bakura lazily opened his chocolate brown eyes. Can this be real? The boy thought to himself. **

'**Tonight is our night Ryou.' Yami Bakura said, almost like he was reading the boy's thoughts. As he walked closer to the bed, he undressed. Bakura gaped at the former spirit's magnificent form. This was more than he could have imagined.**

"**Now fully naked, Yami Bakura crawled on top of him, caressing the half naked Bakura lying petrified under his sheets. He leaned in and licked Bakura's lips, enjoying their eagerness to comply. It soon escalated into the kiss the both of them had been waiting years to experience. **

**Yami Bakura hastily tossed the sheets from the bed. His excitement caused chills down Bakura's spine. 'Please,' Bakura whispered, getting into position, 'be gentle. I'm new at this.' **

Duke looked up for only a second to see the horrified look on their faces before continuing the torture.

"**Bakura cried out in joy as he received his former Yami. 'Oh my!' he moaned over and over. They could now express their passion separately, but their bodies were becoming one once more. Hungrily they—"**

"Stop! For the love of God please stop!" Bakura screamed covering his ears.

"But I haven't gotten to the good stuff yet." Duke complained, flipping the pages to something worse. A huge grin spread across his face as he read aloud this one part.

"**He couldn't take anymore, he was going to burst, but Bakura was still crying out for him. 'Harder! Harder! Do it harder!' Bakura cried. **

'**I can't! I'm coming now!' **

'**Oh my! Oh my! Oh—"**

"My ears are bleeding!" Ryou screamed.

Duke simply flipped through more pages before his eyes lit up. "If you think that's bad, then you guys probably haven't seen this." Duke held up a hand drawn picture of the two of them. Both of them were completely nude, but it looked like Ryou was supposed to be bleeding to death and somehow having an orgasm while Bakura was lapping up the blood. It was some kind of cross between homicide and S+M, but all it did to Ryou and Bakura was make them feel very sick.

"I want my mother." Ryou whimpered, transfixed on the picture.

"Who the hell would draw something like that? And the story?" Bakura held on to his brother tightly, trying to calm him.

"Fans." Serenity answered.

"That's…like… incest!" Bakura still looked stunned.

"Why would fans want me to die?" Ryou seemed to be lost within his own thoughts, looking still horrified at the picture.

"You're a sick man Duke! A sick, sick, man!" Bakura said angrily, holding onto his brother tighter as he rocked back and forth.

"Look at it, it's like a big puddle of blood." Ryou whimpered.

"Well you can't make fun of me anymore." Duke said, calmly placing the picture and story back in his bag.

"I mean, is the sight of me bleeding to death really something I'd get off on?" Ryou asked the people around him in a panicked tone.

"So where'd you get that?" Marik asked.

"Internet fanfiction, fanart." Duke said.

"And how would they know what I looked like naked!" Bakura half whispered in horror. No one else seemed to be listening to him.

"That's why I don't look on the Internet much." Mai added. "Once, I typed my name in a search engine and you know what came up? Maybe a bio, a picture and nothing but porn! Just porn!"

"Really?" Joseph asked, looking excited. Mai seemed unimpressed.

"Could you imagine if all of this was just a fanfiction?" Yami asked.

"Nah!" Duke waved the question away. "If this were a fanfic, someone would be making out by now." Their attention all seemed to turn to Tristan and Tea who were still conducting their business on the couch. "Okay, strike that."

"If this were a fanfic, there would be some kind of huge plot twist or danger or affair that would come up." Serenity said.

"Hmm." Mai grinned in a mischievous sort of way. "You know, the copy room is pretty close to here. What's holding up Seto and Ishizu?"

"Yeah, Seto asked her to show him where the scripts are but he knows Bob always puts them in the copy room." Joey added.

"Romance is in the air. Maybe they're back there, right now, breaking her wedding vows." Duke snickered. However, he was abruptly stopped by Marik's sharp look of ire. "Just kidding. Bad joke."

As is usually the case, Seto and Ishizu entered the room at that exact moment. The room was silent as they entered. Suspicious looks were cast around. There was a slight tension in the air as Seto and Ishizu passed out the scripts.

"Is everything alright?" Ishizu questioned.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine." Yami answered, opening up his script. As Seto took to sitting down, Joey noticed something.

"Yo buddy. Your fly's open."

Seto looked down at his pants in confusion and noticed his undone zipper. "Oh, sorry about that." He hastily zipped up his pants. Once he looked back at the group, everyone was silent again. "Are you guys sure that everything is okay?" When no one answered, he looked over at Ishizu who looked just as puzzled as he was. "Okay fine. Act 2, Scene 1."


End file.
